plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Plank Walker (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Zombot Plank Walker. 225px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 8 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pirate Science Zombie |trait = Amphibious Strikethrough |ability = When played: Make two other random Pirates in random lanes. |flavor text = Deploying Pirates here, there and everywhere.}} Zombot Plank Walker is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 8 to play and has 6 /6 . It has the Amphibious and Strikethrough traits, and its ability makes two random zombies, on random lanes excluding the lanes occupied by a zombie. It will not self-replicate. Origins It is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. However, it's controlled by an Imp, has nothing on the sail, and no imp tied to the ship. It also gained a new laser attack. Its description is a reference it's PVZ 2 ability where it floods the field with Pirate Imps. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pirate Science Zombie *'Traits: Amphibious', Strikethrough *'Ability: When played:' Make two other random Pirates in random lanes. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Deploying Pirates here, there and everywhere. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |6 }} * |6 }} * |8 }} * Strikethrough}} *Ability change: When played: Make 1 /1 Swabbies with Amphibious in every lane. All pirates get +2 /+2 . → When played: Make two other random pirates in random lanes. *Description change: Was originally Swabbies here, there and everywhere. Update 1.12.6 *Now appears on the front of the Super Brainz Premium Pack instead of Wannabe Hero. Strategies With This zombie is very dangerous alone since it alone has above average stats and the Strikethrough trait. In addition, it can make two other pirate zombies, five of which are legendary (Barrel of Deadbeards, Shieldcrusher Viking, Interstellar Bounty Hunter, Intergalactic Warlord, and Zombot Aerostatic Gondola). However, while it can make these 5 legendaries, it can also make weaker ones like Swabbie or Imp Commander. It is best to play this on the aquatic lane as it can trouble your opponent and grant it immunity to some powerful plants and instant-kill tricks like Super-Phat Beets or . Otherwise, if you play Zombot Plank Walker in any other lane, it may make one of the two pirates on an aquatic lane, which can be either a Swabbie, an Unthawed Viking, or a Zombot Aerostatic Gondola. For extra information, here is the list of pirates Zombot Plank Walker can make: *Swabbie *Quickdraw Con Man *Barrel of Deadbeards *Ice Pirate *Swashbuckler Zombie * * *Imp Commander *Space Pirate *Stealthy Imp *Barrel Roller Zombie *Interstellar Bounty Hunter *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar *Intergalactic Warlord *Shieldcrusher Viking * *Monkey Smuggler *Unthawed Viking If you want to wreak even more havoc, use this with either as he will boost Zombot Plank Walker every time it attacks due to its Strikethrough trait, or Mixed-Up Gravedigger to reactivate its ability, as well as taking your opponent by surprise as they are unable to know what lane it will emerge out of. Also, while has no effect on this zombie due to it already having the Strikethrough trait, he can still be used to support the other pirate zombies Zombot Plank Walker makes. As for synergies with zombies in other classes go, Gadget Scientist can make it do some devastating bonus attacks due to its science tribe, and Unlife of the Party will gain +3 /+3 when you play this. However, only and Impfinity can pull this off respectively. Against Zombot Plank Walker is really dangerous as it will instantly do huge damage to all plants, including plants with the Team-Up trait, as well as to you. To lower or avoid the damage done, use Water Balloons or Weed Whack to lower Zombot Plank Walker's stats, or [[Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] it to buy some time. But for most, try to use instant-kill cards like or , which can also help with some pirates made by it as well in case of the latter. Although most likely, if the two random pirates made is at least a Shieldcrusher Viking, you'll want to destroy that first. Otherwise, you may not block any attacks at all. Unless you need to stall or it can ensure your victory, do not Bounce this zombie as it can be replayed to make even more pirates, which would increase the likelihood of a Shieldcrusher Viking or Intergalactic Warlord being made. Gallery Trivia *The zombie controlling the machine is an Imp Commander. However, the Imp Commander on Zombot Plank Walker sounds different from the original. *There was a glitch where Zombot Plank Walker would become invincible when Swashbuckler Zombie was on the field, as Swashbuckler Zombie's ability animation played before Zombot Plank Walker could play its "When destroyed" animation. **However, it could still be destroyed by instant-kill tricks. Category:Science cards Category:Imps Category:Pirate cards Category:Strikethrough cards Category:Zombots Category:Aquatic zombies Category:Mechanical zombies